marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael Marko (Earth-616)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = , ; formerly , | Relatives = Unnamed son | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Blackthorne Prison, New York City, New York; formerly Galby Building, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 6'11" | Weight = 270 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Bodyguard, criminal, terrorist; former government agent, singer | Education = High School Dropout | Origin = Human Mutated by Maggia and Fist Scientists. Steroid User. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Stan Lee; John Romita Sr. | First = Amazing Spider-Man #73 | Death = | Quotation = Well, when the meat wagon comes to pick up what's left of you -- tell'em it was Man Mountain Marko who stomped you into the floor!! | Speaker = Man Mountain Marko | QuoteSource = Power Man and Iron Fist Vol 1 61 | HistoryText = Early Life Michael "Man Mountain" Marko was a street thug living in New York City, on day like any other he and his gang spotted someone to harass. The ordinary looking teenager was none other then Peter Parker. Peter was distracted by his Aunt May's illness, just knocking Marko away like he was nothing. It was from that day that Marko began his quest to gain powers. His first step was to become bodybuilder and to take work as a bodyguard. Maggia Man Mountain Marko joined the Maggia. They gave him his wish and had he strength body enhanced through genetic engineering. Using his new found strength he became the loyal lieutenant to Silvermane. He was sent by Silvermane to steal the Lifeline Tablet taken by the Shocker. He was confronted and defeated by Spider-Man. He then threatened Curt Connors until the scientist agreed to work with Louis Wilson to crack the ancient tablet's secret code. When Silvermane drank the elixir of life, made with the tablet's formula, Marko was at first deceived by Caesar Cicero into thinking that the young man was an impostor; nevertheless, when Spider-Man busted in the Galby Building, he tried to protect his master, but he was easily defeated again. Heroes for Hire Marko was sent after Big Ben Donovan, who went to the Heroes for Hire for help. He crashed into the office followed by Marko. He managed to knock out Luke Cage when their fight exposed live electrical wires which Marko used electrocute him. He took them both to Caesar Cicero, who wanted Donovan to reveal the location of stolen drugs while preparing Cage to be buried alive. However Iron Fist arrived and defeated Marko and saved Cage from his fate. Marko was sent to free Hammerhead from a prison transport protected by the Heroes for Hire. Marko along with the Eel were easily matched against the heroes. However Luke and Danny traded partners, pitting the Eel against Luke, and Man Mountain against Iron Fist, the Heroes for Hire managed to beat their foes. Hammerhead crashed into the prison wall and was arrested. He teamed up with Nightshade, Stiletto, Discus, and the Eel to kidnap Jeryn Hogarth daughter but were stopped by the Heroes for Hire. Marko obsession with becoming more powerful lead to him using horse steroids. He collected protection money for the Maggia when he went a bit crazy. He trashed an entire bar with Spider-Man inside. Ben Urich told Spidey that Marko took off after kidnapping a kid. Spider-Man learned the truth about the steroids. He tracked Marko to his home but he got the the better of Spider-Man as they fight at first but he tires and Spider-Man fights back and knocks him out. Meanwhile, the 'kidnapped' boy was just a fan of Marko's who wanted to be as big as him. Jessica Jones Marko was hired by Mr. Zoumas to kill the private detective Jessica Jones. He attempted to strangle her, but Jessica easily defeated him. She dumped the unconscious body of Marko at the feet of Mr. Zoumas during his golf game. They were both the arrested by Agent Clay Quartermain of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Dazzler Marko tried to quit his life of crime and became a relatively successful singer, even touring Europe. On a flight back to the United States, Marko got drunk and harassed the other passengers. Dazzler was also on the same flight. She used her powers against him to no avail, threatening a stewardess he forced her to sing. The song did not calm him, so she used her powers again knocking him out. Civil War Marko joined Hammerhead's group who planned to take advantage of the upheaval during the Civil War. However their base was raided by Iron Man and S.H.I.E.L.D.. Dark Reign During Dark Reign, Norman Osborn became head of H.A.M.M.E.R.. He offered Marko a job as an ATF agent. He was tasked with hunting down the Agents of Atlas. However he was no match for Namora and was teleported to a desert by the Uranian. At another mission to the Temple of Atlas one of the ATF members went rogue, but when Marko confronted him, he revealed that he was Jimmy Woo. The Agents of Atlas attacked and Marko fled, frightened of Namora. He hid but was found by Mr. Lao the giant dragon who swallowed Marko whole. He was later revealed to be alive and working for Boomerang's Sinister Sixteen. Fist Man Mountain Marko was hired by Cecelia Monroe to guard her daughter's hospital room. Tempest's boyfriend attempted to bribe his way into the room and Marko responded by throwing him into the stairwell. Marko checked the stairwell and assumed Miguel had took off, but when he returned to Tempest's room, he found Miguel in his Spider-Man guise. Believing him to be the original, Marko attacks Miguel. Their fight ended when Marko threatened to kill the babies in the nursery unless he left. Marko returned to the room to find it empty, realizing that their battle was just a diversion. Marko was tracked down by Spider-Man, who was looking for information on Cecelia. He claimed he never heard of her, until Spider-Man started breaking his fingers, then he eagerly told him her home address. He briefly got the upper hand, but Spider-Man ended up beating him to a pulp. After Spidey left, Marko swore he wouldn't lose to him again. He joined up with The Fist and they augmented his powers. He accompanied Tyler Stone to Parker Industries Medical, where he kept Spider-Man busy while Tyler convinced Tempest to leave with them to Blackthorne Prison. When Spider-Man arrived at the prison, Marko rushed him only to realize Spider-Man didn't want to battle. Miguel paid him off and two bonded after Miguel revealed that Tempest was carrying his son. Watching their encounter, Stone mind controlled Marko to attack Miguel. With the help of his halo-assistant, Lyla, Spider-Man kept Marko under the East River until he passed out. | Powers = Marko possesses various superhuman physical attributes after been enhanced by Maggia scientists. *'Superhuman Strength:' Marko's strength was increased to superhuman levels. He could almost hold his own against Luke Cage in his early days. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Marko's muscles generate less fatigue toxins than the muscles of ordinary humans, granting him superhuman stamina. *'Superhuman Durability:' Marko's skin and his muscle and bone tissues are considerably denser than the tissues of an ordinary human, granting him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. | Abilities = | Strength = Super Strength; Class 10. However, at his weakest limit, he is able to lift 900 lbs. | Weaknesses = * Steroid Abuse: Marko was addicted to steroids as he wished to increase in size and strength. But a lifetime of abuse has destroyed his liver. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Marko at one point implies he has committed (or would at least be willing to engage in) necrophilia; while trying to fatally strangle Jessica Jones, he exclaims, "Best part of these work-for-hire gigs? Is that after I'm done with you here--I don't have to hand you over... after I'm done with you, I can take your lifeless body out somewhere remote and I can do whatever I want with you. Then you'll really find out why they call me Man Mountain Marko". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Man Mountain Marko | Links = }} Category:Dark Reign casualties Category:Musicians Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Mobsters Category:Mercenaries Category:Steroids Users Category:Street Fighting Category:Body Guards